HTTYD: Where we belong
by JorgrTheViking
Summary: After his father's death, Hiccup had enough and runs away with his best friend, leaving his friends and village behind to start a new life of adventure. As danger lurks close he needs to decide what to do next or to break a promise he once made. On PAUSE for now
1. Chapter one: The Beginning

CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING.

A young auburn haired boy ran through the forest, giggling as he was chased by a young blonde girl.

"Catch me if you can Astrid," he called back to the girl.

The girl humphed under her breath and doubled her efforts in catching the boy. They were close to their favourite spot- a cove deep in the forest that no one knew of. She could see the rock forming the entrance approaching and reached out for the boy. He passed through the entrance before she could grab him, ducking under the rocks and stopped infront of a beautiful pond.

"How did you get so fast Hiccup? The girl, Astrid asked as she came to a rest beside him. He was bend over with his arms on his knees, taking big gulps of air in to catch his breath. She copied him.

"I had those two weeks to practise when you went hunting with your father." He replied.

"Whatever, I'm going to go bathe. Feel free to join." She said as she moved to a boulder and dropped her drying cloth on it and started to strip her clothes away until she was left in her undergarments. Hiccup looked away with a blush and after he heard the splash of water he did the same.

He and Astrid were best of friends since they were born, always inseparable. They have been coming to the cove in secret for four years now, and have been bathing together since.

Astrid was busy scrubbing his back clean while he stood there daydreaming.

"Lift your arms please?" She asked.

"What?Why?" He asked self-consciously.

"Come on Hiccup. We are eight years old. We've been doing this for four years." She stated as she pulled his arms up and washed underneath them. "I've seen it all before and I still love you."

'And I love you too. More than you know.' He thought to himself as he allowed her to wash his upper body. Once she finished cleaning him she handed him the washcloth and soap and turned around.

"Now my turn," she said joyfully.

Hiccup blushed as he started scrubbing Astrid's back. Even as her best friend he couldn't ignore how she was growing into a beautiful young viking.

The two spent the rest of the time in a comfortable silence, Hiccup washing her back while she did her front.

A few hours later they were walking through the village to the forge. The afternoon sun glaring down on them though it still stayed cold. The two had finished their lunch quickly so that they could have a few more minutes of fun before Hiccup started his work at the forge and Astrid her daily axe training.

"Ah yer right on time 'iccup," the blacksmith, Gobber the belch said. "The afternoon rush is abou' the start." Hiccup worked at the as the apprentice, doing all the small jobs but Gobber made sure he knew how to forge a weapon. After all he did make Astrid's axe, one of the greatest weapons on Berk.

The two young vikings rolled their eyes at their mentor.

"Good to see you too Gobber," Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Hi Gobber," Astrid greeted.

The blacksmith stopped his work and turned to the blonde girl, "Ah, 'ello lass. Dinnae see you there."

Astrid stopped at the door as Hiccup continued on to his work station. She rolled her eyes again at her mentor.

"Oh come on Gobber. You know I'm always where Hiccup is," she said matter of factly.

The blacksmith started chuckling to himself, "Aye tha' be true," he said as he turned back to the sword he was working on. "Maybe yer should just marry him now then." He continued with a smirk on his face.

Hiccup started blushing as Astrid looked thoughtful at the idea. She strode up to him and have him a pack on the cheek as she said, "Maybe I should."

( Three years later)

It was another one of those days on Berk where the sun actually came out and there was not a single sign of rain in sight. Hiccup was lying down on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean just outside the village, his best friend Astrid resting against him with her head on his shoulder.

She playing around with his tunic while he stared up into the sky, lost in thought. He has a lot going on lately. His father is soon to be back from another search for the dragon nest, Gobber has been piling loads of work on him and his uncle, Spitelout Jorgensen, was in charge until his father returns. Everyone knew that the older viking despised his nephew but no one cares because it was Hiccup, the runt of the village, a disgrace to all vikings.

And then there was his cousin, Snotlout Jorgensen, who used him as a daily practice dummy and made sure everyone knew that Hiccup was utterly useless.

Only Astrid stepped up for him, protecting him from his cousin and his gang.

But he started to realise that ever since her uncle Finn died a year ago she became more focused on her training and spend less time with him. It was only rare occasions like today that they could have time to themselves.

Astrid stopped her playful movements on his chest and asked, "When do you think your father will return. My parents said they had some important matters to discuss with him." She had a small smile in her lips as she thought of what their parents could want to talk about.

Hiccup sighed next to her as he thought of her question, "I'm not sure. It's been almost two weeks so maybe in the next few days." He moved his hand from its position on her back and started sliding it up and down her arm. Her smile grew as she felt his fingers on her bare arms.

"I don't even know why he still searches for the nest. Winter is almost here and we need to protect the village not send out all our warriors and come back with half of them dead."

Astrid lifted herself up a bit, leaning on her right elbow with her other hand on his chest.

"Hiccup you know your father is doing everything he can for the village. The dragon raids are getting worse and if we can find the nest and destroy it before winter comes we won't have to struggle anymore."

He couldn't disagree with her. And he had to admit, a life without the raids would be better.

"How's the training going," he asked, changing the topic. Astrid started softly laughing and lay down against him again, snuggling deeper into his side.

"Smooth," she said smiling up at him. "The training is okay. My father is working me hard to prepare for the dragon training in a few years." Hiccup visibly groaned at the mention of the dragon training they would start soon.

They lay there in a comfortable silence, Astrid starting to doze off against Hiccup. A loud horn in the distance broke the silence between them. Both teens groaned as they realised their time alone had come to an end.

"That could be the hunting party," Astrid said. She pecked him on the cheek before standing up pulling him with her.

Together they started the walk back to the village. Arriving at the docks they could see that the entire village had gathered to welcome the hunting party back like all the other times. They moved through the crowd to get to the front. There men were getting off the single boat that was docked.

"That's odd. Where are the other boats?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup didn't answer. He was searching for his father. The big figure of Stoick the Vast was nowhere to be seen. He spotted Gobber talking to his Uncle Spitelout and when they saw him their faces dropped. Gobber made his way to young viking.

Astrid grabbed Hiccups hand as she his expression and after also not seeing the boys father see understood. Tears was starting to build up in his eyes as Gobber grew closer.

"I'm sorry 'iccup," he said. "The hunting party was raided by those Outcast." He paused before laying it out for the boy. "Stoick didn't make it."

"It... it can't be," Hiccup stuttered out.

"I'm sorry son," said his uncle, not at all really sorry for the boy.

Astrid tried pulling him to her for comfort but he ripped himself out of her grasp.

"No... no," he turned and ran through the crowd of villagers. He ran past houses, past the Great hall and into the forest.

Astrid stared as her best friend's retreating form. All she wanted to do was follow and comfort him but Gobber stopped her.

"Leave 'im be, lass," he said to her.

She knew what it felt like losing a family member, and even tough Hiccup and Stoick didn't really get along, she knew that he still loved his father. There were tears in her eyes but she blinked them away before anyone could see her crying even tough that's all she felt like doing.

She had a lot to do still today, but first she needed to talk to her parents. She started walking to her house while the other villagers crowded the docks in disbelief. She saw her father exit their house and called out to him. He looked her way and pulled her to him when she ran into his arms.

"Father, may Hiccup stay with us for a while?" She asked him when they pulled away. The Viking looked down at his daughter and gave her a soft sad smile.

"He may. He needs you now, more than ever. Take care him and just give him time." He told his daughter. She smiled gratefully and hugged him again.

"Now go finish your chores and then you can go find the lad." She nodded before entering the house, starting on her chores.

That night Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. Astrid went to the forge and checked his house but he wasn't at either place. She started walking to the forest when she saw him stumbling out from the trees.She ran to him and embraced him in a comfortable hug. He hugged her back and hid his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his heavy breathing and caressed his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm sorry." She said, tightening her arms around him. "My father said you can stay at our house today and for as long as you need." He nodded but said nothing. He kept his eyes downcast as they made their way to the Hofferson household.

When they entered, Astrid's mother came over and embraced him.

"Oh my poor boy. It's going to be alright, don'che worry." She said as she pulled him to the dining table. " You just sit here and relax. Supper will be ready soon." She gave him a small smile and for a few seconds his lips tilted up.

After a few minutes they started eating. They didn't talk a lot, only small talk among the Hoffersons about how their days went. Hiccup kept quiet, playing with his food.

After they finished eating Hiccup and Astrid moved to her bedroom to get ready for bed. They were used to sharing a bed together and Astrid's parents allowed it since they knew neither would do anything inappropriate. As they lay in her bed, Hiccup pulled into her side, Astrid couldn't help but ask, " Are you okay?"

Hiccup was quiet for few seconds before replying,"No, not really. It's just a bit hard to realise the reality of things. I thought he would live for much longer. That no one could defeat him. I... I guess I... was wrong." He buried his face in her shoulder, tears slowly forming and wetting her nightgown.

"It's okay Hiccup. I'm here for you. I'm not going to leave your side. Ever." She said as she held him closer to her.

But everything changed that night. Hiccup started to distance himself from everyone. He moved in with his uncle, reluctantly of course, and although they gave the boy his space in the beginning they started treating him the same as usual. Snotlout took every chance he had to beat on Hiccup. Spitelout made sure to embarrass him every time he made a mistake or chided him in front of the whole village after a raid.

Hiccup started to disappear more during the day as the seasons changed, until one day, after a heavy beating from Snotlout and his friends, he never returned from the forest.

Astrid saw the beating but was too late to do anything. She made sure to punch Snotlout in the face.

She saw her old friend running into the forest and started following him.Hiccup made it to the cove. Toothless wasn't there, the dragon was probably out hunting rabbits again. He was glad for that as he heard footsteps behind him and then a familiar voice calling out his name.

Astrid walked into the cove to see Hiccup standing by the pond. She called to him but he did not move. As she moved closer to him she couldn't wonder how it came to this.They drifted apart and she hadn't seen him since that night after his father died almost a year ago. Her parents kept her busy with chores and training and Hiccup was never around anymore.

She slowly approached him. He just stood still. She knew that he knew she was there because when she called out his name a second time, his head slightly twitched in her direction.

"Hiccup" she called again, only a few feet away from him.

This time he turned to face her, showing her his split bottom lip, the slowly forming bruise on his left cheek and the cut above his left eyebrow.

He kept staring down, not looking up at her as she moved closer. She shakily placed her hand above the bruise on his cheek. Tears were running down his face.

"What did they do to you," she asked only for him to look away from her.

"Let me help you Hiccup."

He shook his head and walked to a boulder, sliding down against its side and bringing his knees to his chest.

"Just leave me alone Astrid," he muttered, laying his head on his arms.

Astrid stood there in shock. He wanted her to leave when all she wanted to do was help him.

"No. No I'm not leaving. I'm going to help you. You are my friend," she said as she crouched next to him, "And I love you."

He lifted his head and looked at her surprised and confused.

"Y...you do?" He croaked, more tears running down his cheeks.

She brought him into her arms, letting him lean into her as she replied, "Yes, I do."

They laid there in each others arms until they both fell asleep.

Early the next morning Hiccup awoke due to nightmares. It was still dark, and he realised that he was laying down next to Astrid against a boulder. He could see Toothless hanging from a branch on his favourite tree on the other side of the cove. He stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping Astrid. He walked to where he hid his bag with all his essentials in and brought out a blanket.

"I guess we'll have to buy another one bud," he said to the now awakening dragon.

He walked back to where Astrid was sleeping and covered her body with the blanket. Next he tore a sheet of paper out of his sketch book and wrote down a quick letter for when Astrid woke up. He decided to write one for Gobber too and then placed them beside Astrid's body under a rock.

He stared at her peaceful, sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. She was the only reason he still wanted to stay on Berk, but he knew he couldn't keep Toothless hidden forever. It was best if he left. It would be safer for Toothless and him. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead before standing and walking to Toothless.

He strapped the saddle on the dragons back and tied his bag around his body, before climbing on his dragons back.

"I love you too Astrid. I hope we see each other again." He whispered to her sleeping body. He looked at her again and then back at his dragon.

"Okay, let's go bud."

Toothless jumped into the sky, taking off under the cover of the morning darkness. They circled Berk once then flew off, leaving Berk and everything else behind.

So this is the first chapter. Please review if you read.


	2. New life

Berk- 5 years later

Astrid sat on the side of her bed with a piece of paper in her hands.

'Dear Astrid' it said. She's read it almost everyday for the last five years. She looked at the letter again. 'Im leaving and not returning' it continued. No matter how many times she has read the letter, it always broke her heart.

'I've done something that could put me in a lot of trouble, more than what I used to get in. I decided it would be best if I just left. It would be safer for me and my friend. I'm sorry if I hurt you Astrid. You are the only reason that I didn't want to leave but I had to. I love you Astrid, more than you know and it broke my heart to leave you behind. I wish I could take you with me but you need to go on with your life and train hard. Take care of yourself m'lady. Don't stop because I left. Dont isolate yourself. Be strong. I will be watching you and I hope we'll see each other again. I will be waiting for that day to come. I love you Astrid, with my everything.'

It finished off with his signature. She felt tears building up in her eyes and blinked them away, letting a single tear drop down her cheek. Its been five long years since that night he left. Four years since the dragon raids stopped.

Astrids grip on the letter tightened. What made today worse, was that today Hiccup would be turning sixteen.

It was always hardest on this day. It was the day that they would leave the village early in the morning and only return late after dark. They would spend the whole day at the cove, enjoying themselves with games and hunting small animals.

She stood up from her bed moving to her desk. She put the letter in the box with all the other objects that Gobber found in Hiccups room in the back of the forge. Along with the letter was his old journal, where he wrote about his troubles and all the abuse he got since he mother died, his dagger, a bowl and the blanket he covered her with the night he left. She also had an old, torn tunic of his.

She put everything back into the box and then she got dressed and ready for the day. Fishlegs and Gobber would always keep her busy on this day. It helped to stay distracted. Other days she would just busy herself with training.

She moved slowly through her house. Her parents were already up and busy with their morning routines.

"Morning mother, father." She greeted as she sat at the table.

"Morning dear, how are you?" Her mother asked as she started dishing up their breakfast. She took the bowl of food gratefully.

"I'm coping." She replied softly.

"Read the letter again?" Her father asked. She could only nod, too scared to use her voice. Only a few of the villagers knew what actually happened to Hiccup. Her parents, Fishlegs and his parents, Gobber and the Thorsten twins. Surprisingly they actually kept quiet. Spitelout and Snotlout probably suspected that he ran away, but she wouldn't know because she haven't talked to either of them since Hiccup left. She blamed them the most for Hiccups disappearance after reading his letter.

'I don't belong on Berk Astrid. I never did. I was a constant disturbance in the village. I'm not a viking. My own family hurt me, embarrassed me. Snotlout and his gang used me as a target dummy. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm weak, I can't stop them and no matter how much you helped, it wont last. That's why I'm leaving. I want to learn more. I know there is more out there, somewhere. I won't find it on Berk. I want to learn other ways to defend myself. Ways that are simpler and don't require much violence. I know you can train me but it won't work, well because you're all about violence, not that I'm complaining because i like that about you. Its just there might be other ways out there. I won't stop looking. And when I do find it, I promise you I will come for you.'

"Astrid!"

She shook her head to clear her mind. Her parents were staring at her with concerned expressions.

"Sorry. Just caught up in my head."

They nodded before continuing with their breakfast.

The rest of the day she got lost in her thoughts of Hiccups letter. Fishlegs tried to distract her by talking about the dragons and their disappearance, but it didn't help because it just brought her back to thinking about Hiccups letter to Gobber.

'I found the nest Gobber. I have information to that can help but I'm not going to involve Berk. I don't want to get the village killed. I going to study the nest and then find out how to stop the raids.'

Somehow he did stop the raids. It's still a mystery to everyone. The only way she knows Hiccup survived was because of trader Johann.

"Astrid!"

She snapped out of her thoughts. She realised that she had stopped walking. She looked at Fishlegs apologetically.

"Its not helping?" He asked

She just shook her head sadly.

"You know it wasn't this bad before. At least then, I knew he was alive thanks to trader Johann, but now. I don't know." She knew she was getting herself worked up but she was afraid. She wouldn't say that to anyone and she only showed this side of her to her friends and family.

"Don't worry Astrid, I'm sure his alive. Trader Johann will be here in two to three days, then we can find out."

She nodded and they continued with their walk.

True to his word, trader Johann arrived two days later and had quite a story about Hiccup. It made her feel better. Two weeks later Gobber took her, Fishlegs and the twins on a survival trip on a wild island. Now that the dragon raids stopped and their dragons disappeared from the kill arena, they had frequent trips to neighbouring islands to train for surviving in the wild or raids from enemies.

They set up camp around a small cave and worked together to gather food and wood for fire. They all settled in while Fishlegs tended to the fire, while we all sat around on rocks or against it.

"Hey Gobber," Ruffnut called. We all turned to her. "Did you hear what trader Johann said about the new tribe?" She asked.

"Ah a bunch of rubbish. Never have I heard of dragons and vikings living together peacefully." He said. "And a chief that never shows his face. That's stupid. Like all Johann's stories, it's made up."

"Well actually not all trader Johann's stories are made up." Tuffnut cut in. " Remember what happened to Outcast island two years ago. No one survived. Burned to the ground. Yeah no one believed him until we actually saw it for ourselves."

Everyone shuddered at the reminder of the Outcast incident. Dragons attacked them at night. They left nothing behind. Everyone one dead. The villagers of Berk saw it as Odin's wrath on them for killing Stoick Haddock. There were rumours of vikings riding on the back of the dragons.

Soon they started eating their dinner, they talked softly among another and then turned in for the night.

A black dragon flew through the dark sky at high speed. On his back his rider pressed his body flat against the black saddle. They made the perfect team, soaring through the air invisible to the eye. The rider signaled his hand to the left. Two dragons moved out from behind the black dragon. The rider then signaled to the right and two more dragons moved out from behind him.

The rider put his hand on the dragons head. "Let's do this bud." He said through his mask. They dove down at high speed, the screeching sound of the dragons plasma blast the only warning for the guards before the doors are blown open. Riders dropped from the other four dragons back. They took out the rest of the guards inside the prison yard.

The rider of the black dragon walked into the prison, his dragon behind him.

"Split up. Heather, Cami take the left side to the prisoned dragons. Throk, Thuggory with me. We'll take the right to the slaves."

The group moved out, their dragons following. The three men arrived at the cells containing the slaves, taking out any guards and destroying the locks on cell doors.

"It's okay now, we're here to free you." The masked rider told the prisoners.

"We need to hurry."

Once all the prisoners were free they returned to the main hall to meet up with the girls. Ten dragons crowded the room, the two girls trying to calm them.

"How many with you?" a girl with dirty blonde hair asked.

"23," the masked rider replied.

Thr prisoners cowered away from the dragons. The other girl, one with black hair, walked up to a young boy. "There's no need to be scared. They're friendly. They won't hurt you." She said. She took his hand in hers and slowly pulled him forward.

" Let me show you. Don't be scared." She smiled at him and he hesitantly moved with her pull. Her smile brightened. They stopped in front of a purple gronckle. The raven haired girl brought her hand up to the dragons snout and the gronckle pushed into her hand, purring. She brought the boys hand up and replaced it with hers. The dragon continued purring at the gentle touch. All fear left the boy and he started smiling. The raven haired girl looked at the masked rider and nodded. The masked rider looked at the other prisoners.

"Alright, listen. We don't have much time. We need you to trust us. The dragons won't hurt you. They want to help." He said to them. "We need them to get to the ships. That means you have to ride them. Please."

At first no one moved before slowly one by one, the prisoners moved towards the dragons.

"Ok, two per dragon. Cami, Throk and Thuggery, take the last three."

The other riders mounted their dragons with a prisoner behind them.

"Heather, keep an eye out for any hunters." The raven head girl nodded.

Soon they were all in the air, using the darkness as cover. They made it to the ships without being spotted. A guy with black hair and a tribal tattoo on his chin walked up to the masked rider.

"Is that all of them my tàn," he asked.

The rider nodded, climbing off the black dragon.

"Take us home Eret." He replied.

Heather walked up to him.

"We did good Hiccup," she whispered to him as she draped her arms around his neck and pecked the cheek on his mask. Slowly her hands started to loosen the knots behind his head. She pulled the helmet off his head revealing his face and messy auburn hair. The last few years has changed him alot. His jaw was more sharp, his green eyes are brighter and his hair was even more messier. He has gained more strength and muscle even though he still looked scrawny to be a Viking.

He had a small lopsided smile on his face and he leaned down to connect his lips with Heather's in a short kiss.

They pulled apart, Heather resting her head on his shoulder as he looked at the new arrivals. Eret and his crew were helping the injured and directing them to sleeping blankets spread around the deck. It would be about a five our sail to their island.

Hiccup led Heather to his cabin. Thuggery and Cami followed them so that they can start planning ahead for the future.

Here's another chapter.

From this point updates will come slowly. I already had these two chapters typed so the rest I'm still busy. Please review thanks.


	3. Nightmares and discoveries

Author's note

So this chapter three. I just want to say thank you to that have read this and commented. Sorry it took so long but I had tests and projects to do last week so I didn't have time to write.

~ can someone please help. I have seen that my story says it's complete and I have tried changing it but it won't change. Please help.

But other than that here is chapter 3. I hope you like.

Chapter three

'She just stood there, watching how they pummeled him into the ground with their hands, feet and even their weapon handles. She could just stand there and watch. Tears were started to form in her eyes but could not fall and all she wanted to do was run to him but her body wouldn't follow her commands. Time to time their eyes would meet and all she saw was the hurt and betrayal in his green orbs. They kept punching and kicking and slamming until finally he lay still on the ground and they left laughing. Only then was she able to run to him, but it was too late. He was gone.'

Astrid shot up in bed panting for breath. She looked around her tent, it was still dark outside, the moon coming down from its apex. It was only a nightmare she reminded herself for the hundredth time. Always the same scene over and over for the past five years. She stood up and got dressed in her blue leggings and skirt with her usual blue tunic. She grabbed her axe from next to her blankets and climbed out the tent.

The cold morning wind blew her hair around her face as she made her way to a boulder looking out at the ocean. She leaned against it and dropped her axe next to her. She started braiding her hair as she looked out at the ocean, the small waves calming her mind.

They've been on the training trip for a week now. It was quite dull for her as there were no dragons on the island. They have learnt everything they need to know about survival and Gobber said they might be going home early. And to be honest she did not feel like going back to Berk , back to the place her best friend -her lover- had been ostracized and left.

She heard movement behind her and turned to see Gobber walking towards her. She finished her braid as Gobber stopped next to her. He kept quiet for a few minutes.

"It's quite early, couldnae sleep?" he asked.

She gave a soft sigh. "Nightmare," she responded.

"Wanna talk 'bout it?" he asked softly.

She dropped her head."Remember the night Hiccup left?" Gobber nodded so she continued, "Just before I followed him into the forest I saw Snotlout and his gang beat him up but I was too late to help him. When they left and he disappeared into the forest, I punched Snotlout in the face and followed Hiccup to a cove we always used to go to when we were younger. When I found him there he…" she trailed off. "He was all beaten up but I knew his pain was deeper than the wounds on his body. He tried to chase me away and let me leave him alone, but I stayed to comfort him. I told him I loved him and we fell asleep in each others arms. When I woke he was gone and all I had left was the letters he left us and the items he left behind."

Gobber kept quiet throughout her explanation.

"The lad had it bad fer ye," he said breaking the silence. "Ye could see it every time you were together. I think it broke him to leave ye behind lass. Something else made him want to leave."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Astrid asked looking up again at the empty horizon as if a boat would appear out of it.

"He made ye a promise, didnae he?" She nodded. "Well then he will come back. 'Iccup never breaks his promises." He continued.

He left after a few more minutes of silence saying he was going to catch a bit sleep. Astrid sat there until the sun touched the horizon. She picked up her axe and walked to the clearing in the woods she found and started her daily training.

Hiccup led a team of four other dragon riders to the north on a search mission. They got word that there might be a dragon hunter camp in the area and set out to investigate. It was early, cold and they haven't stopped for hours and they started to become tired.

"Are you sure this is where you saw them, Eret?" Hiccup asked a man to his left.

Eret looked out at the islands ahead of them. They were nearing the north where there was only ice.

"Yes. I followed them into the ice lands but lost sight when they disappeared into an iceberg. Massive one of that." He replied

Hiccup looked uncertain at their forwarding into icebergs. No Viking goes there because it's a place one barely returns from.

But if this was a chance to find a dragon hunter camp he cannot ignore it.

"Okay, we'll check it out but be on guard. We don't know what awaits us,"

He said.

The group moved onwards. The wind got colder and more and more icebergs appeared the further they traveled.

"Over there. That's the one," Eret said pointing to a massive iceberg. Hiccup stared at the piece of ice in shock. The iceberg was so huge the point disappeared in the clouds.

They flew around until they found a cave entrance but landed on a small iceberg able to hold them and their dragons.

"So how are we going to do this," asked Heather from his left. He was the only one with a mask, so he could the coldness in her face. He took his mask off and tossed it to her. She caught it, confused, before she put it on gratefully.

"I think some of us should stay here and watch the entrance for in case more dragon hunters arrive- or leave." said Thuggory.

Hiccup nodded to him in agreement.

"Alright, Thuggory and Camicazi will stay here. Eret, Heather and I will go in. If we don't come back within an hour then assume we have been captured but don't come in." Hiccup ordered.

The group nodded and split up. Hiccup's group approached the cave entrance and slowly flew in. The inside of the iceberg was a mixture of darkness, blue light shining through the thick ice, grass and soil. They landed in a open area that had multiple tunnels leading further into the iceberg. They heard strange sounds coming from the right where a bigger tunnel lead to an area that was lighter than the rest.

They got off their dragons and slowly moved towards the sounds. The closer they got the sounds changed to chirping, growling, roars and wind slices.

"Are those dragons?" asked Eret.

"I think so," Heather replied.

They moved closer until they walked into the area of light and froze. Different dragons of all shapes and colors flew around in circle around a pillar of ice in the middle. All around there were caves and tunnels where dragons were resting in and some hatchlings playing with each other. They moved forward and saw a waterfall leading to a massive lake below them and a white, snowy mountain where little dragons ran around on.

"I can't believe it. There's got to be like a thousand dragons here," Hiccup said. They continued staring in shock. The dragons ignored them as they continued on with their routines.

Behind them they heard the soft noise of movement.

"Hiccup?"


	4. Revelations

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time but I have been busy as I'm still in Grade 11 and we had a lot of projects and tests to do. Also my internet was cut off so I don't when the next chapters will come. Maybe in December. But I'm really sorry and here is the next one. I hope it is worth the wait.

CHAPTER 4: Revelations

"Hiccup?" Valka Haddock called out. It was the middle of the night and she woke up to someone softly shaking her. Her husband Stoick was still in one of his late meetings and he would probably be out till morning so she was left to care for her four year old son.

The little boy in question moved closer to her and she could see the shine on his cheeks from his tears.

"Hiccup, what's wrong baby?" She asked pulling him closer into her arms.

"I...I had nwightmare," he whimpered.

Her hold tightened around him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Oh my poor boy. Don't ya worry,Mama is here. You're safe now." She reassured her child. A few minutes later her son was fast asleep in her arms.

It wasn't until the dragon attack horn went off that she realised that she fell asleep. Hiccup was still asleep in her arms but he stirred when she woke. She laid him down on the bed as she stood up and quickly got dressed. Hiccup, realizing what the horn meant, got off the bed just as Valka picked up a sword. Grabbing Hiccups little hand, Valka pulled him along with her as she left the house making her way to the Great Hall where all the other children and elderly gathered during a raid. Already men came running out of their homes with weapons raised and charged at the dragons, screaming war cries at the top of their lungs. As soon as they entered the Great Hall Hiccup let go of his mother's hand and ran to his best friend, Astrid, who sat at a bench on the far side of the hall, and immediately they cuddled into each other just like other times during a raid.

It was one of those bad raids that lasted for hours, most of their stocks of food and cattle were taken, some houses were destroyed and a few Vikings lost their lives. When the raid started to come to an end, Valka made her way to her son to return to their house. Reluctantly Hiccup departed from Astrid, with a promise of playing together the next day, and left with his mother. At the house Hiccup went straight to bed and Valka stood outside as she watched her husband throwing out orders to his men as the last dragons left. The rest of the night happened in a blur.

One minute she was standing in front of her house, watching her husband work, and the next she lay on the ground as a four-winged dragon flew over her and the house, barely missing her with its tail. There was a loud cracking sound from the side of the house, as something destroyed the roof of the house and went flying in all directions. Valka looked up, in fear, to see a dragon slithering through the hole in the roof.

"Hiccup," she breathed, panicked, barging through the house door and picked up the sword she left on the table. Reaching her sons room she was shocked to see Hiccup laughing with his arms outstretched towards the dragons face. The dragon wasn't attacking and actually looked calm, cooing as it rubbed its head against the boys hands.

Sensing her presence, the dragon turned to face her, accidentally cutting Hiccup on the chin with a claw, leaving behind a fresh cut just below his lip.

The dragon charged her and she backed up against the wall. But instead of attacking the dragon turned its head to the side and studied her in curiosity, its eyes boring into her eyes. The next thing she saw was a silver object flying between her and the dragon. The dragon, getting agitated, turned and let out a flame of fire.

"Val, take Hiccup and get out!" screamed her husband.

"No, don't," she said to the dragon as it continued setting the room on fire. She tried pulling it away to stop attacking and the dragon turned it's angry face to her. She backed up again in fear this time.

"Hold on Val," Stoick shouted as he jumped over the fire towards Hiccup, who was hiding beside his bed. By the time he cradled his son in his arms and turned around, his wife and the dragon were out of the house.

"Stoick!" Valka screamed as she hanged in the claws of the dragon as it flew away.

"Val," stoick breathed, defeated.

"Mama," Hiccup whispered as he watched his mother being carried away.

Hiccup stood stunned on the edge of a cliff. Below him, dragons flew around in a circle, oblivious to the intruders. 'That voice' he thought to himself. 'I know that voice.' Images of his past flowed through his mind.

He was broken from his mind when he heard something crash on the ground. Slowly he turned to the person who stood at the entrance of another tunnel.

"Hiccup, is it really you?" the person asked. Tears started to appear in his eyes as he took in the sight of his mother. She looked just like he remembered her, only her hair a bit more gray.

"Mom," he whispered but she heard it.

She covered her mouth with her hands, tears flowing down her cheeks as she stared at Hiccup in disbelief.

Hiccup didn't know who moved first but the next thing he knew he was hugging his mother and she was hugging him back.

"Oh my baby," Valka cried as she held Hiccup tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. They stayed in each others embrace until the the moment was broken by a dragon landing next to them.

Hiccup was the first to look up at the dragon and immediately he recognised the dragon. The same colour, same size, same owl-like face and it's four wings.

He broke away from his mother and faced the dragon. The dragon lowered its head to the boy and inspected him.

Valka watched her son as he lifted his hand and the dragon pushed it's snout into his palm, and a small smile touched her lips.

"This is Cloudjumper," she introduced.

"Is he…?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Hiccup stared at the dragon while scratching under its chin and jaw.

"How?" he asked.

Valka chuckled a bit, "It's a long story actually. Let's rather go inside and I can tell it to you over dinner." She said.

Agreeing, Hiccup turned to his friends, who all still stood by the edge of the cliff, watching the interaction between mother and son. Heather and Camicazi were smiling, Eret was staring around awkwardly and Thuggory was studying Cloudjumper in fascination. Nervously, Hiccup gestured for his friends to follow him, and grabbed Heather hand in his. Valka did not miss the romantic interaction between her son and the black haired girl. She led them through the tunnel she came from, into a small cave-like room. There wasn't much in the room, there were two chest filled with clothes and clothing to the left. Next to that were a range of different fur blankets scattered and messy- probably for a bed. To the right were more chests and barrels with food and other essentials. In the middle was a fire pit with rocks in a semicircle around the fire.

"It's not much. I've only been here a few months," she said shyly.

At that Hiccup turned to her in confusion.

"What do you mean only a few months. You've been gone for fourteen years," he asked.

"Sit and I'll explain everything."

Confused, Hiccup walked over to the fire pit and dropped down on one of the rocks with Heather next to him. Valka sat opposite them and nervously looked around at the group.

"I'll just tell you the basics. I don't think you all want to hear every detail," she said. They all nodded and got comfortable as she got ready to start.

"When Cloudjumper took me from the house during that raid, I thought he was going to take me to the next at Helheims gate. But as we continued flying, I realised that we were heading in the opposite direction and that's when I realised that I might not die. We continued on until we reached the northern islands, which of course no Viking has ever gone too. The wind started getting colder and icebergs started appearing. If you thought that the coldest winter was freezing, well then try staying here for a few days," she chuckled lightly, "After a few more minutes we came in view of this giant iceberg. I was scared. There were so many dragons, some I've never seen before. We flew into the iceberg and Cloudjumper dropped me on this exact spot. I was confused. He sat there in front of me, all calm and it was like he was waiting. The next I knew he was pushing through a tunnel and we came to a cliffside. I was stunned. Never have I ever seen such beauty. I couldn't take eyes off all the different dragons flying around, the waterfall flowing into a lake, the greens mixing into the ice. It was a paradise. I then realised, as Cloudjumper sat there next to me, that he didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to protect me. He must have thought that I belonged here. He was just scared by the attack and he got defensive, he didn't mean to harm anyone." She paused and Cloudjumper nuzzled against the side of her, making her smile.

"So I stayed. I wanted to learn more, to study them. They weren't the hostile dragons that attack Berk and all the other tribes. No, they calm and docile, minding their own business. I learned how to fly on Cloudjumpers back. I learned so many new things, and I wanted to go back to Berk. To teach them negative learned," she paused and her tone dropped, "So after being here for about six months, u decided it was time to return. But," she paused again. "We weren't even past the last icebergs when we were ambushed. They shot us out of the sky, tied up cloudjumper and put me in a cell. I knew I was on a dragon hunters ship, by the emblem I saw on the sail of the ship." She stopped talking after that. Standing up, she made her way to a little stream that ran through the room by the farside wall.

"It was only about six weeks later that I got to step on solid ground again. They tried getting me to give them information about dragons. I wouldn't say anything so they either tortured me or Cloudjumper." She turned around then but instead of looking hurt…angry or sad, she just looked tired. Hiccup stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry mom, he said as he lightly pulled her into his arms.

"Aye, it's not your fault, son."

"How did you get away," asked Heather from behind them. She looked

just as sad as everyone else.

Valka pulled away from her son to answer, "They were moving us to a new base after their last one was attacked. As we were loading up, there were sounds of dragons, and I couldn't properly because it was dark, but they started attacking. Taking out all the catapults and hunters, and then freeing the captured dragons. It was when the guards were distracted that I made my move. Cloudjumper was already freed so we escaped before they could catch us again." She explained.

Hiccup pulled back in shock, dropping his arms to his sides and stared at mother.

"What?" She asked.

Heather came forward, a similar expression on her face.

"When was this?" the raven head asked.

Valka stood confused as she thought back. "About a week ago, why?"

Heather turned to Camicazi. They both knew what happened a week ago. Turning back to Hiccups mother she asked, "Was there a dark purple Changewing and a Razorwhip among the attacking dragons?"

Valka thought back to that night. It was dark but she could make out the shape of Changewing in the firelight and could hear the sounds of a Razorwhips spines impact solid surfaces.

"Yes, I couldn't see properly, but I did see a dark coloured Changewing and I heard the sounds of tail spines, which could only come from a Razorwhip or Deadly Nadder." She replied, still confused.

Hiccup still stood still as he relived that day. He was there. He was a prisoner. How did he not see his mother? Maybe she was kept somewhere else. He looked at his mother. She was confused.

"I was there," he whispered, gaining his mothers attention. "I was there. They came to rescue me. How did I not see you?"

Valkas' expression changed as realised what he meant, but understanding filled her mind. She wasn't in the prison cells. She was the dragon hunters captains special guest.

"I wasn't kept in the cells. The captain treated me like his slave. I was his…" she couldn't say it. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember where the thing in the room down the tunnel came from.

Hiccup caught onto her tone and saw her troubled expression. "Mom?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I… I didn't want to, but had to a way to protect Cloudjumper. I thought it wouldn't matter anymore. I was going to die anyway." She said hurriedly, tears running down her cheeks.

Hiccup looked around at his friends confused.

"What do mean? What happened mom?" he asked. She just shook her head at him. Turning to Heather, he gestured with his head to the entrance of the cave. She nodded, understanding that Hiccup needed to talk to his mother privately, and then turned and shooed everyone out of the room.

Turning back to his mother he asked, "Mom please tell me. I want to help, but can't if I don't know what's wrong."

She kept quiet, shaking her head and sniffing. Hiccup just pulled her closer. He knew that whatever she couldn't tell, pained her deeply inside and it made his heart ache to see his mother, who he just found again after fourteen years, cry.

Just then small shadow appeared in the room.

"Mama?" came the voice of a little girl. Hiccup turned towards the voice. Standing at the entrance of another tunnel that he did not see earlier, was a small girl about three years old, with dark brown hair and the same sparkling green eyes that he had. Looking back down at his mother, who also stared at the little girl, realisation finally dawned onto him. Valka tore herself out of her sons arms, ashamed of herself, and walked over to her daughter.

"Come little one. You should be in bed. It's late," she said in a soft but commanding voice.

She turned girl around and pushed her forward into the darkness. Seconds later she returned to find Hiccup standing in the same position. Feeling ashamed and thinking that her son hated her now, she walked out of the room, leaving her son alone.

Heather returned minutes later to find that he still had not moved and had a shocked expression. She laid her hand on his shoulder and stood infront of him.

"Hiccup?" She asked

His eyes moved and found hers, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Then he turned abruptly and left the room, leaving Heather confused and a bit angry that he would not talk to her.


	5. Not a chapter

Sorry for the long wait. This is not an update but I want to say that Im going to try to repost the whole story because I cant find a solution to my story saying its complete the whole time when it is by far not. So when I get everything sorted out I will post the next chapter with the new story. Tx. Merry Christmas, hope you enjoy your holidays.


	6. Chapter 5: Contracts

**_I apologize for the extremely long wait. I had a tough start to the year and I was suffering from writers block. Updates will be very slow as I'm in my final year at school and I need to focus on schoolwork._**

 ** _So here is a very short, filler chapter, which I might edit later on._**

CHAPTER 5: Contracts

Astrid stormed through the village from where she had enjoyed a peaceful and relaxing time in the forge until Gobber came and told her about what happened in the council meeting. Her day was going great, this morning she had a hard training leason with her axe in the old kill ring, then she helped Gothi tending to the sick and injured and then she helped Gobber in the forge. Thats when everything went downhill.

Axe in hand, she only had one destination. She couldn't believe this. After everything he's done, that son-of-a-half-troll thought he could get away with this. Doesn't he know that No means No.

Narrowed eyes on her destination she tightened her death grip on her axe handle. Snotlout saw her approaching and took this as his time to start flirting with her. Unsuccessfully. He grinned at her and flexed his muscles, intending to impress her with his 'awesomeness'.

"Hey babe, did you hear the good news. We're getting, ahh" he didn't get to finish as Astrid swong her axe around, stopping just inches from his neck.

"If you think for one second that I will go through with this then you have a big problem." She said sternly. "There is no way that in that dimwidded head of yours that you think I will marry you Snotlout. I hate you and after everything you've done, you think you can go hide behind your daddy because he is the chief. I will not stand for this, so if you don't want me to rip you apart with my axe right now then you better go tell your dad to destroy that contract."

Snotlout visibly cringed backwards as she shouted at him. Just this morning he and father discussed that he would need a wife before he became chief, and he had always had his eyes on the fearless Astrid Hofferson. His father set up the contract as chief and told the council members of his sons arranged marriage to the blonde sheildmaiden.

"No can do babe. I need a wife before I become the chief of Berk and I chose you. Father thinks you are the best female viking so he agreed." he said to her. Astrid gagged at hearing this. She never liked him even before Hiccup disappeared, in fact she could say she hated him more than that old nuisance, Mildew. She always said no to him everytime he asked for her hand and would punch him everytime he even tried coming close to her.

Thinking back to what he did to Hiccup she pulled her axe back and punched him in the face, hearing a satisfying crack from his nose. Dropping to the ground, Snotlout grabbed his broken nose in pain.

"My beautiful nose," he whined. Astrid turned around and stormed back to the forge where she could discuss this with Gobber. After her parents died a few months ago in a raid by pirates Gobber offered her a place in his small hut.

She ignored all the stares she received and made her way into the back of the forge. Gobber was busy rummaging through a stack of scrolls that were piled messily in a back corner away from the hearth, searching for something.

Astrid did not take notice of this as she paced around."I cannot believe this. But what can I expect from a guy whose brain is smaller than my pinky. And to think he can get away with this just because his father is the chief, who I might add is not the rightful chief." Astrid groaned as she swong her axe around in rage.

"Wotch were ye swinging that thing lass. I dinnae wanna die before I can stop this madness." The old blacksmith said while still reading through scroll after scroll.

Astrid stopped with her rage act and looked at Gobber in confusion.

"What do mean? What are you looking for Gobber?" She asked curiously, her rage slightly forgotten for now.

Gobber seemed to find the right scroll as a minute later he turned to her with a big grin on his face.

"Ah 'ere we go, found it." He said, holding out the scroll to her.

"Found what Gobber? I'm kinda busy here," she said exaggerated, eyeing the rolled up piece of paper in the blacksmiths hand, which had the Haddocks signature stamp on it.

"This is what's goin' te get ye out o' this madness," he replied and handed her the scroll.

Taking it hesitantly, Astrid unscrolled it and scanned it's contents. Her eyes growing wider as she reached to the bottom.

"Aye, your parents seemed to be looking out for yer future lass. They knew you wanted te become a sheildmaiden of Berk, could see it in ye when yer where younger, but in case tha' didnae happen they arranged this contract with the chief, Stoick, when you were still young." He explained.

"This is a marriage contract. To Hiccup." Astrid stated surprised. She read through the contents of the contract again and again until she had memorized every world. It had both her parents signatures on and Stoicks, with the words 'If all else fails' written boldly at the bottom.

"Tha' it is lass. They knew ye and the Lad had a special thing," he gestured with his hands as to illustrate what he meant, "goin' on and set out to secure your future as his wife in case you dinnae become a sheildmaiden."

"But he's gone Gobber." she said in worry. "He left after his father died and Spitelout took his place as chief. Doesn't that mean he can overrule this contract?"

She asked. She hoped he couldn't but even if he could there was no way in midgard that she would marry Snotlout. Even the thought alone made her want to pour out her lunch from a few hours ago.

"No he can't. While I think not. The council won't allow it as he is technically only acting chief. He was never made official therefore the council should stand with this contract." Gobber explained and watched as the blonde shieldmaidens eyes filled with hope and joy.

"So then what are we still doing here. We should be giving this to the council members now, before Spitelout can convince them otherwise. Before he marries me off to Snotlout." She said already moving. Gobber watched her with a small smile on his face. How he wished Hiccup was still here. Astrid didn't even seem to mind that she would have had married Hiccup if she did not make it as a sheildmaiden. In fact, she looked joyful at the prospect of being his wife and that made the old blacksmith grin with bubbling happiness like when he drank alot of mead. Because Hiccup was like a son to him, and he wanted the best for him.

As he followed Astrid back to the Great Hall where Spitelout was finishing off the contract for his sons marriage, he could only hope and pray to the gods that Hiccup was safe and would return.

Later that evening Astrid found herself storming through the village once again that day. She just came from the Great hall, where she and Gobber tried their best to convince the council members that she already had been promised to Hiccup. But apparently it was not as easy as they thought it to be and she left with a promise that she would know what their decision is in a few hours.

By the time she left the meeting it was supper time, so she ate with the twins and Fishlegs and then she decided to have a late evening training session in her favourite spot in the forest.

The sound of metal slicing into old wood relaxed her mind as she threw her axe into the trees she used as targets. When Hiccup used to come search for her here, he usually asked her what the trees ever did to her to receive the rage that boiled inside her. She started realising that she missed his little sarcastic comments or his lopsided smiles that only she got to see.

And then she thought back to the contract that their parents had set up for them. When they were younger she always thought that she would end up with Hiccup, even joked about it, but after her uncle banished himself for disgracing his family name, she dedicated herself to being the best so that she can bring honour back to her family. After that she forgot everything about marriage and kept herself busy with training every free minute she had. By then she and Hiccup started to drift apart. Ever since his father died it got even worse…

She stopped herself from going that path again. It was bad enough then, no need to go there again.

Watching as the sky slowly turned dark, Astrid made her way back to the village, where she could see a small dim light glowing through the forges window.

'Gobber must be done,' she thought.

With that thought came a new path of doubt. What if the council agreed with Spitelout? Or if the contract was illigemate because Hiccup left and Stoick was dead? She walked into the forge, she saw Gobber sitting infront of the hearth. He looked up when he saw her, and by the way his shoulders slumped and his downed expression, she knew what her answer was.


End file.
